Subspace's Return
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Twenty years has passed since the defeat of Tabuu. Now years later, Tabuu has comeback for revenge against the warriors that defeated him. Now with someone have come, will the warriors save the world of trophies once more? Contains OCs and Yaoi at the end
1. Chapter 1

This is the first ever Smash Bros story out of me. This is also part OC as well. I sort a used Brawl's Adventure Mode for this...  
>Feiner (my Dissidia child) (c) ME!<br>Pike (IkexPit child) (c) Sparxpunx from dA (but using Seremia's design, it looks awsome!)  
>SSB (c) Nintendo<p>

* * *

><p>Over up in the heavens sky, Pike, Ike and Pit's son created by Palutena, was staring out at the stadium seeing Mario and Kirby fighting. Wanting to fight with the two, he tried to open the door to the sky and fly down, but his angel father, Pit, stopped him before taking off from his sight.<p>

"Geez son. I know your an explore in all, but can you at least sit still?" Pit said with his arms folded and wings folded.

Pike wasn't in the so called medium range in height of a normal angel. With a height of six feet and two inches, his wings were two feet long. Wearing a left crown like Pit for his messy blue hair that matches his duel blue eyes, with a matching blue sleeveless tunic and yellow lining at the middle. A brown belt that looped his chest to hold his long sword, which he calls it the Goddess Blade. His wrists hold two golden braces that suppose to match with his human father's, Ike. After the belt with the red buckle holds his two angel rings around a brown lace a his left hip. The yellow lining had red linings from Pit's lines from his ends. Tan pants were covering his legs with boots similar to Ike's. The only difference was the fur like fabric at the boots' opening. It also has metal tips at the ends of the boots.

Pit saw that Mario had won the match, but brought Kirby out of his trophy state. Once the two shake their hand to call it an end to the match, the sky grew dark purple with Meta Knight's ship over the stadium. Soon purple fuzz came raining down, and was forming deformed warriors. Zelda and Peach saw them, and charged to Kirby and Mario. Before they could even attack, one person with a red sword came down and killed all the deformed warriors.

"Mama Mia who are you!" Mario asked to the black cloaked male with silver hair and duel colored eyes.

Zelda looked at the male to the warrior. Wearing the cloak covers the blue armor and weapons around him, he was around his twenties. Soon an unknown object went flying around with a bomb under the item. With one robot on each side, the two opened up the bomb to activate it. Mario and the cloaked man saw it ticking away time. Mario dashed towards it, but was flicked out by a cannonball. Kirby and the other man tried to run to the plumber, but saw the two princesses captured by Petey Piranha in cages. Kirby tried to fight, but the man used his bow attack to break one cage, which holds Zelda, and defeated the plant monster.

He bowed to the princess before Wario came down with the dark cannon. Seeing that Peach was weak from the cage's destruction, Wario tested the item and turned her into a trophy. Grabbing the princess just to run away. Kirby, the cloaked male, and Zelda decided to chase after Wario. But the man noticed the time was ticking away faster, and used the power of light to send the two warriors away. With one flash of light, he disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>So that's the introduction of the story...I think this is a Smash Bros story with just a few more characters in it! Like I said at the top, Feiner is a Dissidia character so that's why he was wearing a cloak to confuse the two. Red blade? Hint hint Firion...<br>Pike and Pit's chapter starts next.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!  
>Pike (c) Sparxpunx from dA<br>Cloaked male (Feiner) (c) Me  
>SSB and Characters (c) Nintendo<p>

* * *

><p>Over up at Skyworld, Pit saw the stadium being sucked into a big ball of purple along with everyone inside. He gasped to remember what the force called.<p>

"No...I thought that it will be gone forever. Now it came back? We're in trouble." He said before Pike came walking up to see their goddess, Palutena.

"Palutena, what's that force that engulfed the stadium?" Pike asked but saw his father's bow returning to Pit.

"I'll tell you son. That thing that engulfed the stadium was known as Subspace. Tabuu, its ring leader, was defeated by all of us working together. Now years have passed, more like twenty, he came back? Why?"

Pike placed his hands over Pit's shoulders and stared at the older angel's eyes.

"Well whatever it takes to defeat Tabuu once more, I'm there. You forgot father Pit, we're extra in men this time around. So if you do manage to go to your trophy status, I'll be there to protect you. Subspace, suckspace, we'll defeat it one more!" He said letting go of Pit's shoulders and playfully punching him.

The doors were now opened. Pit smiled to see his son charging up to the door and spreading his wings. He walked up to follow his son to fly with Pike. They saw the clouds disappear to show a path down to the world of trophies. Pike smiled before flying down to it. Pit followed before seeing the foot solders of Subspace forming out of a ship above.

"Father...does that ship belongs to Uncle Meta Knight?" Pike asked pointing to the flying ship.

"Yes and Meta Knight isn't your uncle. I'm guessing Tabuu is getting started with his world conquer yet again. Pike, son, this is indeed your first battle outside from Skyworld. So I want you-"

"Actually, we're still in Skyworld, so until we hit the Earth, we'll still call it Skyworld." Pike interrupted to get a fact to his father.

Pit just went and bonked Pike before seeing the fuzz coming down. Seeing the Primids forming around the two angels, Pit was now setting out to fight. Pike sighed to see the fuzz spilling out of the foes that Pit had defeated. Pike flew with his two golden rings with his brown belt to kill the remaining enemies in his and Pit's path.

Pike thought he saw someone up on the clouds. A man in black? Then he remembers who that man was. It was the man that saved Kirby and Princess Zelda. Before he could leave the area, the cloaked warrior casted a barrier around the two.

"Hey, sir I don't know who you are, but can you at least remove the barrier?" Pike asked using his sword to break the barrier.

"So...you think you and the others can defeat Tabuu this time around? All that Pit and his friends done is defeated Tabuu for this twenty years of age. Now that he had returned, he got a few more tricks up his sleeves. Now Pike, fight me to see if you're ready!" The man said shedding out his red sword with a weapon that appeared in light.

The two were now clashing swords to one another. Pike was about to give up, but the man was casting a healing spell to him. Pit heard the swords clashing to one another to see the cloaked male with his son.

"PIKE GET OUT OF THERE!" Pit just ran to the two, but a barrier was blocking him to Pike. "Stay strong Pike son! Once this is over, I'll heal your wounds."

Pike grabbed his two rings and threw them to the cloaked male to see the cloak being torn apart. More of the blue armor was now showing with more black clothing under it. Blue gloves with yellow bands around them with every two centimeters apart. Pike saw the man had vanished with the light, letting the barrier between him and Pit faded.

"Pike who was that man? Did you get his name?"

Pike couldn't speak. His mouth was bleeding out with the man's sword slashes in his mouth and arms. Though the man was indeed human, in Pike's mind, was the person more like a god? The two waked in the path away from the shadow bugs before seeing Mario's trophy. Pike saw it before the image of the man came back to him. Mario returned to his state and remembering the canon attack on him before seeing Pit and Pike.

"Mama Mia...it felt like I was attacked by a cannonball. Oh Pike...your looking well...when did you just got those scars?" Mario asked to see that Pike couldn't talk.

"This man attacked Pike. The one in black? What he said Pike?" Pit asked giving his son a piece of paper and pencil.

Pike did write down what the man had told him, and soon shocked Pit and Mario.

"So...you think you and the others can defeat Tabuu this time around? All that Pit and his friends done is defeated Tabuu for this twenty years of age. Now that he had returned, he got a few more tricks up his sleeves?" Pit repeated dumbly and shaking his head.

"What does he mean? Doesn't he know that only that we, the warriors of this world, can defeat Tabuu? Now come that he's here? To warn us?"

Pike just want to scream at them, but due to the cuts, he couldn't. Sitting on a piece of rock, he looked over the horizon to see the man again. He saw the two colored eyes, green and hazel, glaring down to his very soul. Before the man could even disappear again, he smiled at Pike and cured the angel's mouth to speak.

"GUYS STOP TALKING AND LET'S GET MOVING!" Pike screamed out to hear his voice deeper than normal.

Pit cried to hear his son once more and so did Mario. Pike grabbed the plumber and flew off from the angel warrior. Pit ruffled his angel wings and flew to his son before the three were caught by Meta Knight's ship and Fox's Airwing. The two were indeed being chased, but something larger than anything that Pit had ever saw.

"Yo ho ho and something in the star point bow!" Mario said seeing the being that attacked Meta Knight's ship.

It was a large dragon like being with torn wings and beating red eyes. The full body structure was armored with steel and silver. The tail was spiked up with its razor sharp claws.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Pit asked before one of the claws attacked him, herding him to the world of trophies.

"FATHER!"

"PIT!"

Both Pike and Mario were strike behind the two, and were following Pit to the world. Pike couldn't move, he was stunned before he could see someone on top of the dragon. A man wearing silver armor covered with a purple cape. A large weapon that can be split into two different weapons. The man used the dragon to teleport the two away from the sky.

Over to Zelda and Kirby, the princess saw that the man that saves them had disappeared in the light. Before they can walk, a small light object came circling around Zelda to see the cloaked man appeared again.

"Oh, you're the man that saved me. Please can I ask your name?" She said before the male moved away to see her hand trying to remove the cloak.

"It's nothing, and I can't say my name."

Zelda just hug the man before they marched on to see another cloak warrior. The man ran to the other cloaked warrior, and before he knows it, the four was blown away from the airship. The two cloaked warriors had vanished with an instant from the others.

The princess looked back of the dirt path she's walking. The glares from the sun still made her think of the two cloaked men. Kirby tugged her dress and marched off the path.

* * *

><p>Chapter two is finished! Sorry that I added two more OCs in the story. Most of my OCs are Final Fantasy, but are part Super Smash Bros as well...<br>Story will be continued. Stay tune!


	3. Chapter 3

Let it be note that I'm restarting my Adventure Mode story! :P  
>Super Smash Bros (c) Nintendo<br>Rose, Zidtz, Feiner, and Blade (c) Me

* * *

><p>There was something going around the jungle area. Surly it was the work of Subspace yet again. A young maiden wearing a red cloak with a rose symbol on the cape was seen over a branch to see Diddy and Donkey Kongs. She smiled before falling down. Landing down on the earth to see the two kongs looking at her.<p>

"So this is the first time seeing a young female warrior?" She asked, "very well, I'll assist you until further notice."

She and the Kongs saw the Primids forming in front of the three. Wielding a sword like weapon, she flicked her wrist to attack far distance. She stopped to hear a loud dragon cry. Gripping onto a piece of bark, she climbed with the three inch heel boots on to see the shadow dragon, the mightiest foe in the subspace army.

"Oh boy."

She came down, and before she knows it, her cloak was caught by the tree's limb. The red fabric had started to tear into halves. She fell off again, and the cloak was torn enough to see her red jumpsuit covered with armor plates.

"Great just great!" She roared out walking up to the Kongs. "I'm _so _going to hurt my brother!"

The dragon stayed in the air. Was it looking for something? It then grabbed something alive. A koopa troopa was swallowed whole. She gulped. She can't take that dragon on her own. She's not that strong. Sure, from the others, she's cocky, but not stupid like Fayth. Plus, her brother is the only source of courage. The two has always been inseparable, but since they arrived here, they had to split up. She and the two Kongs arrived at the banana hoard. She saw someone coming closer with the dark cannon.

It was Bowser, the Koopa King. He pointed the cannon to Diddy first but then points it to Rose. The female warrior quickly dodged the shot, landing it near the ground. The lizard returned to Diddy, but Donkey Kong punched his friend away, turning himself into a trophy. Rose face palmed herself before someone came out of the trees.

"Where's Donkey Kong?" Zidtz, their thief, asked looking around.

"A trophy. Look I wasn't meant to defend the monkeys! Tell my brother that I need a new shift!"

"Ok...but I don't think Feiner will like it. He's caring for your boyfriend, Blade. He's wounded pretty bad."

"Thanks."

Rose saw the thief left the scene, and she jumped across the jungle. Soon tears blurred her vision. Her own boyfriend, Blade Strifehart, was wounded by Garnor. She washed away the tears and continues in the operation.

Back at their hang out near the Ruins, Blade was lying in bed, letting the wounds heal. Feiner removed his hood from the cloak, letting the long silver hair down. His hazel and green eyes shifted towards Blades mako eyes.

"Feeling better Blade?" Feiner asked seeing Blade getting up.

"Better. I'll be up and running within a few days."

Feiner put up the hood again and left HQ. Blade returned to his bed with his chest bandaged up. Unlike the warriors in this world, he and the others can't turn themselves into trophies. He slept soundly through the night.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter sucks because I sold the game and the system for a 3DS and two games. :'(<br>So to continue this story, I'm using the wiki for Adventure mode. I haven't updated this in like almost a year! WHAT TYPE OF AUTHOR AM I?! OX


End file.
